Code Lyoko: Family Fueds
by SarenX
Summary: Join our five Lyoko Warriors as they spend their summers in the craziest ways possible! Possibly bringing back X.A.N.A. WARNING: There WILL be neglect, abuse, fighting, cuss words (scarce), adventures, love, hurt, comfort, and unexpected/unfortunate events. Characters included: Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Sissi, Kiwi, and all of their parents.


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Code Lyoko or ANY of the original characters in the show! I specifically only own the content written in this fanfiction.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So this is my FIRST CL fanfic, and I'm very excited to be writing it! Hopefully you all will like my story as I keep updating it... Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome, as well as any other kind of feedback.**

**Just wanted to WARN you guys, though, that there WILL be some crazy parts in here, including but not limited to: neglect, abuse, fighting, cuss words (scarce), adventures, love, hurt, comfort, and unexpected/unfortunate events.**

* * *

_Tick, tick, tick._

'Err..' Ulrich grunted, impatiently staring at the clock as the last minute of class slowly inched its way to the sound of the bell. He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. The only thing going through his mind was the angry tone of his father's voice. The sound of his classmates clicking their pens, tapping their fingernails, zipping their bags, and chewing on their pencils was also extremely irritating, especially considering the mood he'd been in lately.

This year literally flew by faster than he wanted it to, and today wasn't going to be one of the best. In fact, it's quite possible it could turn out to be one of the worst. Ulrich let out another sigh of frustration and stood up as soon as he heard the bell sound. He turned to his good buddy, Odd, who was making his way across the classroom to greet him.

"I can't believe its summer already. I'm excited, to say the least. Now Kiwi can have some time out of that crammed little drawer. Aren't you excited, Ulrich?" Odd said, tampering with the loose shoulder strap of his bag.

"Not really. I'm going home this summer." His voice was low and raspy, and his tone sounded sarcastic.

"It can't be all that bad. You have a mobile; you can call any of us to hang out so you won't have to be cooped up with your dad for three whole months." Odd comforted.

"I wish. My dad wants to take me on a 'special trip' that he thinks would be good for us to 'bond' together and 'help me mature'."

Odd gave a worried look to his friend and shrugged his shoulders. "That really blows, Ulrich, I'm sorry. Maybe you can pretend you're sick and not go?"

"Yeah, right. I don—"

"So, any exciting plans for the summer, guys?" announced a strong female voice as Yumi approached the boys. "I'm going to Japan with my family so we can visit our cousins and friends."

"Mm, sounds great, Yumi. Wish I could say the same." Ulrich retorted, his tone still as sarcastic as before.

"Come on, guys! Jim is giving out free snacks and sodas at the vending machines to empty them for summer! Let's not waste another minute lollygagging around!" Jeremie said as he waved down the other three. The others nodded their heads and followed him out, meeting up with Aelita as they passed her home room.

"Thanks for inviting me to go on the cruise with you and your family this summer, Jeremie. I think it'll be a wonderful experience!" The high-pitched group member cheered in joy.

The fantastic five turned around the corner from the mess hall to where Jim was giving out free snacks and sodas. Collecting their favorites, the group quickly scarfed down what they could before their parents arrived at the loading station to pick them up.

"Well, see you guys in three months! My dad's here. Let's go, Aelita!" Jeremie said as he took a hold of Aelita's hand and whisked her through the crowd of other students standing around.

"Anyone else think that Jeremie and Aelita are going to end up together when they come back to school next year?" Odd asked, stuffing the last of his sandwich in his mouth.

"No doubt about it! Hey, I'll catch you guys later! I've got to go, my parents are here and I think we're late for our flight. Have a good summer, keep in touch!" Yumi yelled as she ran to her parents' car, waving to the two boys that were left standing there.

"I guess it's just you and me, good buddy." Ulrich said with a tired tone.

"Are you ready to be free for three whole months, my little diggity-dog?" Odd said as he opened his bag for Kiwi to jump out and enjoy the fresh air. "Ruff, ruff!" the little dog barked and jumped up onto his owner's breast, welcomed with a large hug.

"Have fun with your family this summer, Odd, I've got to go. My parents are here…" Ulrich slapped five with his good friend before departing with his parents.

"Okay!" Odd waved, continuing to hug and snuggle Kiwi until his parents arrived.

* * *

"Hello, honey, how was your school year?" Ms. Stern said with a warm tone, welcoming her son as he climbed into the car.

"Hi Mom. Dad." Ulrich greeted his parents and sat back in the comfort of the soft leather.

"Ulrich, son, are you ready for our trip? We'll leave tomorrow." His dad had a very strict composure, and his tone almost always seemed like he was angry about something. But that was just the way he talked.

"I guess." Ulrich shrugged, trying to shake away the thought of three whole months alone with his father's constant nagging.

"Well, you better be, because this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! We're going to the Americas." Ulrich's dad announced, a small bit of excitement chiming in his voice.

The drive home seemed like it took forever, what with all the traffic, honking, and his dad preferring to take the back-roads to avoid the highways. The scenic route wasn't really all that scenic, actually. Driving through miles of monotonous-styled trees was boring and it made the drive seem even longer.

Upon arriving to his home, Ulrich quickly jumped out of the car, grabbed his bag from the back seat and headed up the walkway to the front door.

"Now, hold on there, son. You've to help your mother unload the car. We went shopping." His dad requested, as he popped open the trunk and grabbed a couple bags. He headed up the walkway to where his son was standing and nudged him over to the car to help out.

After the groceries were brought inside and put away, Mr. Stern was pulled Ulrich off into his home office to have a small chat with him.

"Son, I wanted to talk to you about our trip."

"Talk about what? We're going on a trip; we'll be gone all summer. What's to talk about?" said the sarcastic teenager.

"Exactly that. Your attitude **will** change, and you will **not** have this grudge-like tone the whole three months we're gone! I'm sick of you always taking that tone with me, and as your father, you should respect me and do as you're told." There. That was the strict, angry tone that always drove Ulrich insane.

Ulrich gave a sharp glare and let out a small huffing sigh as he stood up to leave the room. "Fine," he muttered, walking out of the office and down the hall to his bedroom. He swung the door open, letting it slam against the wall, and threw himself on the hard, untouched bed surface. He buried his face in his pillow, getting comfortable and closing his eyes to try and relax a little bit. It wasn't long until the entire house grew quiet, with just a slight stir of the TV's loud commercials in the other room. Perfect for a nap.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter! I will try to work on this as often as possible since I just got done watching ALL of the episodes on Netflix! I'm super excited to be writing this, but like I said in my Author's Note at the beginning of this story - It might get nasty! Please review and let me know what you think :) Thanks!**

**~SarenX**


End file.
